Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to an image forming apparatus in which a toner image on an image bearer is transferred onto a recording medium in a transfer nip formed between the image bearer and an abutment part.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic method in which a toner image is transferred from an image bearer onto a recording medium in a transfer nip between the image bearer and an abutment part. The surface of a recording medium is not necessarily smooth. That is, the surface of a recording medium can range from very rough to smooth. In general, toner is not transferred well to embossed surfaces, in particular recessed portions of the surface. This improper transfer of the toner appears as black sports or white spots in the resulting output image.